A Alma e o Coração do Vento
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: [Presente de amigo secreto para Miss Huyu] Naquela cidadezinha, todos tinham medo dele.


**A Alma e o Coração do Vento**

**X**

_I hear in my mind all this voices  
__I hear in my mind all this words  
__I hear in my mind all this music  
__And it breaks my heart  
__And it breaks my heart_

**X**

Naquela cidadezinha, todos tinham medo dele.

Quando aparecia na cidade, todos rapidamente trancavam as portas, as crianças eram recolhidas, as mercadorias eram abandonadas. _É um youkai_ diziam, mas não muito alto para que ele não pudesse ouvir _pode matar todos nós, se quiser._

E tinham tanto medo dele que jamais souberam que ele era uma criatura tranqüila, que morava numa casinha branca na beira do mar. Ninguém jamais se aproximava de lá.

Ele dizia que não se importava, mas o pingente em forma de coração ao que pendia de seu pescoço ficava mais frio a cada dia.

Um dia, porém, numa noite de muita chuva, com o mar revolto lá fora, ele ouviu uma batida fraca na porta. Sem se alterar—pois jamais se alterava, o pingente estava por demais gelado para tal—abriu a porta, e do outro lado dela encontrou uma garotinha pequena, tremendo de frio.

Ela pediu abrigo, com seu sorriso banguela.

E ele, sentindo o pingente em forma de coração tremer um pouco, permitiu.

**X**

O tempo passava lentamente. Ela lhe disse, com suas palavras incertas, que perdera-se da mãe há muito tempo, quando fugiam de um feudo. Ele permitiu que ela ficasse.

Pela primeira vez, teve alguém para quem contar suas histórias sobre coragem e honra, histórias de muito tempo atrás. Em troca, ela pegava a corrente com o pingente dele e colocava perto do fogo, todas as noites.

"Rin—" Ele disse certa noite, pois era assim que ela se chamava. "não quer por o seu pingente para se aquecer, também?"

"Posso, milorde?" Ela perguntou, e ele assentiu.

Quando a garotinha sorriu, ele soube que tinha feito a escolha certa. E assim os dias iam passando.

Agora, o contato daquele colar contra seu peito não parecia tão gelado e desconfortável, todos os dias. Ao contrário, ele parecia bem acomodado, especialmente quando a menininha corria pela praia, molhando os pezinhos na água, ou quando, sentada ao pé do fogo, seus olhinhos brilhavam absorvendo cada palavra das histórias dele.

E ela era encantadora.

Quando ela ia à cidadezinha próxima, não havia uma pessoa que não parasse para olhar a criança bonita que tropeçava e sorria. Quando lhe perguntavam onde estavam os pais dela, ela invariavelmente apontava um dedo gorducho para a praia.

E aos poucos começou a se espalhar pela cidadezinha que _uma pessoa que cria uma criança tão adorável não pode ser de todo má_. Até que ele começou a ser aceito e, embora ele jamais retribuísse, às vezes as pessoas sorriam para ele.

E esse foi mais um bem que, sem entender direito como, ela lhe trouxe.

**X**

Foi numa noite chuvosa (talvez este fosse o clima apropriado para mudanças?) que o segundo grande acontecimento aconteceu.

Pela segunda vez, bateram na porta da casinha branca do lorde. Era um homem ensopado que dizia procurar uma garotinha chamada Rin. As pessoas da cidade o tinham direcionado àquela casa.

Sesshoumaru ouviu, com os olhos duros, que a mãe da menina estava desesperada, às portas da morte, e implorava para ver a filha mais uma vez. Ele não convidou o mensageiro ensopado a entrar em casa. Ele estava querendo levá-la, a sua _filha_.

Ele viu quando Rin levantou-se, seu colar com o pingente em forma de coração nas mãos, e foi lentamente em direção ao mensageiro. Ela pediu permissão para partir. Ele assentiu.

"Eu vou voltar." Ela disse, pela primeira vez sem sorrir. "Prometo."

Rápido, Sesshoumaru pegou seu próprio colar de perto do fogo e entregou- nas mãos pequeninas. "Leve com você."

Rin pegou-o desajeitadamente e gaguejou qualquer coisa, mas ele a cortou: "Não vejo sentido em mantê-lo sem você aqui."

Ela era pequena demais para compreender totalmente, mas entendeu o significado do gesto. Sorriu e pendurou o colar dele ao redor do pescoço também. "Até breve, milorde."

Então, ela o abraçou. Ele não respondeu nem à despedida, nem ao abraço, mas se sentiu estranhamente solitário quando a viu partir montada no cavalo do mensageiro. Como um lugar onde ninguém vai. Como alguém sem direção. Como alguém sem coração.

**X**

Ela só voltou um ano depois, de carona na carroça de um comerciante de feno e, ironicamente, numa manhã de chuva.

A casinha branca continuava à beira do mar, mas parecia estranhamente mal-cuidada. Pequenas rachaduras nas paredes, janelas embaçadas. Detalhes que passaram quase despercebidos por ela, na hora, ocupada em bater vigorosamente na porta, um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

Quem a atendeu foi um lorde para quem o tempo parecia ter parado, fisicamente. Em compensação, suas vestes contrastavam incrivelmente com a casinha quase abandonada. Eram feitas de tecidos caros e bonitos, seda sem dúvida. De seu pescoço pendiam milhares de colares dourados, tantos que parecia não haver espaço para mais nenhum.

"Rin." Ele constatou laconicamente, sem sorrir. Ela não esperava que ele sorrisse.

"Milorde!" Ela exclamou, abraçando-o como fizera ao partir.

"Eu estava indo à cidade," Ele disse. "não quer vir comigo?"

Ela assentiu vigorosamente, e acompanhou seu lorde. As passadas dele não pareciam tão mais largas que as suas, como eram outrora. As correntes de ouro no pescoço dele faziam um tilintar irritante.

Mal adentraram pelos portões da cidade, uma espécie de seqüência de barulhos sussurrado começou. Durou poucos segundos, mas ao fim destes Rin não conseguia ver mais ninguém na rua, e estranhou.

_De quem estão com medo_?

"Rin," Ele disse, sem se alterar. "Pegue um peixe daquela barraca."

Rin aguardou que ele lhe desse uma moeda para deixar no lugar do peixe. Como não deu-lhe nenhuma, ela adiantou-se para pegar a mercadoria e puxou de dentro do bolso uma de das suas.

"Muito bem," Ele anunciou, quando ela voltou. "agora, sigamos por aqui."

Um passo atrás dele, a garotinha o seguiu. No meio do caminho, entretanto, surgiu uma criança perdida, pouco mais nova que Rin, que não conseguira entrar em casa a tempo. A menina foi em direção dele, para perguntar se precisava de ajuda.

"Rin," A voz austera do lorde interviu. "Não chegue perto dessa criança."

Rin, que aprendera a obedecer ao lorde, parou no meio do caminho e olhou para ele. A criança, abraçada num tosco bicho de pelúcia, começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

"Mas milorde," A menininha disse. "é apenas uma criança perdida."

"Que tivesse sido mais rápida em sua fuga. Vamos."

Sem perguntar nada, ele continuou seu caminho. Rin, incerta, olhou da criança para seu pai adotivo, e terminou por segui-lo, até chegarem ao outro portão da cidade, que dava na boca de um bosque. As correntes de metal amarelo e frio dele refletiam a luz do sol de forma quase ofuscante.

Ainda conseguiam ouvir o choro.

Olhando para trás, viram a criança, vagando aos prantos pelas ruas de terra da cidade, tentando achar abrigo.

"Rin," Ele disse, com uma nota de irritação diante do choro agudo. "mate essa criança."

"Não!"

A negativa o fez desviar o olhar do pequeno que chorava para sua abalada protegida. Ela estava com medo, como as crianças têm ao desafiar seus pais.

"Porque está me pedindo isso? O lorde que eu deixei nunca faria isso."

"Ela está me irritando."

"O que aconteceu com seu coração, milorde?"

"Você o levou consigo."

Rin se lembrou de repente, levando instintivamente a mão ao peito onde dois pingentes em forma de coração pendiam. Tirou aquele que o lorde lhe dera, um ano atrás, com pressa desajeitada e infantil. "Pegue de volta."

"Para quê?" Ela desdenhou. "Tenho riquezas mais preciosas."

"Pegue de volta!" Ela implorou.

"Não."

Rin, desesperada, contornou o lorde e, às suas costas, tentou colocar o colar. Não havia espaço, pois todo o pescoço estava circulado por várias correntes de ouro puro. Ela tentou soltá-las, mas os fechos pareciam enferrujados, depois de tanto tempo.

"Tive que substituir o coração que você levou por alguma coisa, Rin."

"Tire-as!" Ela implorou em voz aguda. "Pegue seu coração de volta! Ele está aqui!"

"Depois de um ano?"

Rin iniciou um choro desconsolado, suas mãos ainda tentando tolamente retirar os colares que, ela sabia, suas mãos infantis não teriam forças para tirar.

"Você não deveria ter partido, Rin."

"Eu sei," Ela sussurrou, "eu sei."

Mas ela também sabia a única forma de reverter o que fora feito. Tirando seu próprio colar com o pingente, ela lançou uma última olhada ao lorde.

E esmagou seu pingente em forma de coração entre os dedos.

Soltou um gritinho abafado de agonia. De dentro dos cacos do pingente, saiu areia colorida e brilhante como a própria garotinha.

Ela lançou a areia no ar.

Sesshoumaru sentiu quando o pó finíssimo caiu sobre si. Sentiu que ele se infiltrava por seus cabelos, que ele entrava em seus olhos e os fazia lacrimejar, que ele entrou em cada reetrância das fechaduras de seus colares, que de repente caíram pesadamente no chão, frios, mortos, sem valor.

Junto com eles caiu Rin. Igualmente fria e morta, mas jamais sem valor.

Ele abaixou-se para o corpo daquela e aprendera a chamar de filha. Ela ainda segurava em suas mãos pequeninas o pingente restante, o dele, onde havia uma pequena rachadura. Não funda o bastante para quebrá-lo, mas não superficial o bastante para ser concertada.

A areia em seus olhos certamente estava fazendo-o lacrimejar muito.

Rin era jovem e alegre. Rin era o fogo numa noite de chuva!

Mas alguma coisa estava errada. O fogo não crepitava mais. Não dançava e se expandia, exibindo suas cores. Só restavam cinzas.

Ele não a chamou por seu nome, pois sabia que ela nada responderia. Pegou o pingente e colocou-o de volta. Estava quente, aquecido e bem cuidado, mas doía. E todas as partes ele devia a ela.

Especialmente, ah, _especialmente_ a dor.

E de repente soprou o vento.

O vento levou a areia colorida impregnada em seus cabelos, nos olhos, no colares. O vento, que começou com uma brisa, logo era forte, dançante, alegre, e assobiava agudo, como o riso de uma menininha.

Sesshoumaru o ouviu. O vento dançou a redor dele, e seguiu para o mar, levando consigo o som do riso contido em cada grão de areia e em cada caco do coração.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, talvez pela primeira vez em uma vida inteira.

Sesshoumaru seguiu o riso, que o aqueceu como sempre fizera.

Sesshoumaru partiu, e nunca mais ninguém o viu.

**X**

_And history books forgot about us_

**X**

**A/N: Presente de amigo secreto do fórum Mundo fos Fics para a Miss Huyu!**

**O que dizer? A idéia geral veio de diversos contos do livro de Oscar Wilde _O Príncipe Feliz e Outras Histórias_, principalmente de "O Pescador e sua Alma", "O Rouxinol e a Rosa" e o próprio "O Príncipe Feliz". Uni a idéia original ao clipe _Fidelity_, da Regina Spektor, uma das maiores cantoras de todos os tempos, e eis que ficou pronto.**

**Ficou tudo no clima etério e simbólico do conto de fadas. Simbólico: eis uma palavra importante para entender essa fic!**

**Miss Huyu, sinto muito por seu presente ser tão dramático, e perdoe o final triste. Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Adiós, boas festas e um lindo natal!**


End file.
